


Home

by spikewil



Series: Destined [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Chapter 1

***Five years later – England, Casper, Black Hills***

 

Xander sat in his chair and looked around his living room. His mate, Dru, had found her own lover while Xander’s life was dedicated to Spike, his shy and insecure blond vampire who was sitting by his feet, snuggling his face against Xander’s knee. The young man remembered the past five years very fondly. 

 

***Flashback - Five years ago***

 

Angelus felt the bond break when Xander took his claim on Spike and Dru and Angel lost his battle for control. The vampire pretended to be Angel as he and the slayer tracked down the three lovers, Buffy trying to kill them and Angelus wanting to fight to get his Childer back.

The moment Angelus had spotted the dragon, he knew instantly that they were not going to catch them and was surprised that Xander had that much power and strength.

The master vampire went back alone after he hit the Slayer unconsciousness. She was being a pest and a nag about how it was his fault that they hadn’t catch the lovers. As he traced back the road, he continued smelling Dru and Spike’s scent only to be stopped when it suddenly disappeared. He prowled around the area when he fell through a magic wall.

 

*****

 

Xander was watching from the other side of the wall, how Angelus was determined to find his Childer. He had sent his lovers into the house and knew they were watching out the window to see what their mate would do.

The young man let his hyena out for control and apparated Angelus into his garden. He chuckled as he watched the vampire snarl at the invisible wall as the vampire suddenly realised he was somewhere else.

Angelus snarled from fright, then suddenly turned around when he heard laughter. He couldn’t believe Xander was standing in front of him laughing at him. “You!” he sneered hatefully.

Xander instantly prepared himself for a fight. He didn’t have to wait long before Angelus charged him. He easily fought the punches and kicks before attacking the master vampire.

Spike couldn’t believe his new mate was defeating Angelus. Both Dru and Spike watched from their bedroom window how Xander conquered the master vampire’s body before biting him until Angelus gave up and submitted to the submissive call.

Angelus had never believed a young man like Xander would defeat his strength, but the young man had done it. He was preparing himself to become dust when Xander suddenly bit him in the neck, covering Darla’s mark. He was being claimed all over again, just like Spike and Dru.

Xander drank Angelus’ blood while pushing a bloody finger into Angelus’ mouth, deciding to bring this vampire into his family. He knew his two mates missed the vampire badly and pulled back so Angelus could stand up. He guided a meek and shocked vampire inside, towards their bedroom where Dru and Spike were already waiting for them.

“Undress him!” Xander instructed both mates. He watched calmly how Dru and Spike obeyed his orders.

Angelus was still shocked, but came to himself when he felt two pair of hands undress him. He turned to see Xander watching them and remembered his mark. The dark-haired vampire placed his fingers on the new mark and shivered when lust and pleasure ran through his body.

“What are you going to do?” Angelus questioned softly.

“Bring you into the family,” Xander answered sharply while he undressed himself.

Angelus let himself be pushed into a position nobody had ever seen him into. He saw Spike and Dru watch him in fascination how he obeyed to place himself on his hands and knees in the middle of the bedroom.

Xander kneeled behind him and softly touched the quivering hole before slamming his cock in. 

The master vampire howled at the intrusion and at the tearing in his ass before panting and mewling from pleasure as his prostate was stimulated by each thrust. It didn’t take long before he climaxed, shooting his semen onto the floor.

Xander groaned when Angelus squeezed his hole tightly around his cock and pushed his cock deeply inside before filling the vampire, marking him as one of his own.

 

****End flashback***

 

Xander smirked at the dozing master vampire who was snuggled against his lover. His five friends from London had arrived one year later and his black haired beauty had befriended Angelus quickly after he settled into his new family.

 

***Flashback - Four years ago***

 

“Draco! Harry! Ron! Let’s go, you brats!” Severus shouted as he grabbed Sirius hand before they flooed to his friend’s home in the Black hills.

“Hello, my beauty,” Xander greeted as the five men apparated into his living room.

“I wish you would stop calling me that!” Severus said irritated but hugged the young man nevertheless.

“What’s wrong?” Xander replied immediately when he felt his beauty all shaken up.

Ron, Draco and Harry gaped as they saw their Potions Master collapse into the stranger’s arms. Sirius was shocked to his core to see his once enemy, now friend, collapse and cry.

“Sev, who are your friends?” Xander whispered in Severus’ ear.

“Uhm? Oh, yes, right. The redhead is Ron Weasley. Harry Potter is standing on the right and Draco Malfoy on the left. The mutt next to Harry is Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather,” Severus introduced the four men. “Hogwarts is destroyed.”

“How? Was it Voldemort?” Xander questioned and tightened his hold on the shivering man. He raised his questioning eyes on the boys. “Well?”

“The Headmaster betrayed us. He was following Voldemort all along. He only wanted Harry’s powers so they could rule!” Ron Weasley exclaimed angrily before taking his shaking friends into his arms. Sirius, on his turn, embraced the threesome.

“Albus Dumbledore did this?” Xander asked shocked.

All five heads nodded and Xander guided the men into his home. He placed Severus in his own bedroom before guiding the three young students and the older man to their rooms. He had seen the looks Draco and Ron were giving each other and knew that it would only be a matter of time before those two would be a couple.

“I’ll see you all downstairs within a few hours. Get freshened up,” Xander instructed before returning to his room.

 

*****

 

The moment Severus entered Xander’s bedroom, Angelus took the dark-haired man in his arms and placed him on their bed. The vampire kept the man in his arms, his mind telling him to protect this man from danger. 

Spike and Dru stared at Angelus as the vampire didn’t allowed them to touch or sit by him.

That’s how Xander found them. Angelus growling to Spike and Dru while protecting Severus from them. “What’s with the growling?” Xander demanded sharply.

Angelus snapped back to the present at Xander’s voice and looked fearfully at his new Sire, not knowing what will come. But he still wouldn’t let Severus go.

Xander knew the vampire was back, but he didn’t let his beauty go. He watched how his friend clung to the vampire and buried his face into the pale chest. He walked to the bed, slapped Angelus’ ass sharply when he started growling and forced Severus to look at him.

“Sev? Angelus will prepare a bath for you and then you can relax a while, okay?” Xander asked and watched his friend nod his head. “Now, Angelus!”

This time the vampire did leave the bed and walked to the bathroom. Severus climbed out of bed and nearly ran towards the bathroom before locking it, with Angelus’ in it.

“Geez! Talk about love at first sight!” Spike muttered as he watched how the two men acted.

“We were talking about it? Who else was in love at the first sight?” Xander replied curiously.

Spike stared at the floor as the tip of his ears turned bright red. Xander embraced his vampire and kissed him deeply, lifting Spike up by the ass cheeks and pinned him against the wall. He ripped off the sweatpants, leaving the blonde naked while Dru pressed herself against his back.

 

*****

 

Angelus’ heard the growls and moaning from the other room and knew that Spike and Dru were being fucked thoroughly. The only thing he could think of was the man in front of him. When the bath was full, he reached out and slowly undressed Severus.

Severus never knew this feeling and was surprised he could feel love after what he had been through with the Dark Lord. He let Angelus’ undress him and guide him into the hot water. He sighed in happiness when the warm water enclosed his body and he laid his head back, closing his eyes.

The vampire watched the man finally relax and sat next to the bath. He took a washcloth in his hand and rubbed soap in it before beginning to wash the man’s feet. He could see the scar running from the feet further up the body. He gently washed Severus and couldn’t help his own body’s reaction and saw Severus grew hard because of the ministrations.

Severus moaned when he felt himself being washed. Angelus’ touched every patch of skin and his cock hardened at the pleasure of someone else touching him. He pushed his hips up, trying to get more friction and mewled when his cock was pumped slowly while the other hand touched his puckered hole.

Angelus’ couldn’t stop his movements, while he knew he would be punished for it. Maybe he could explain to his new Sire the feelings he felt for this man. His pumping began faster and Severus’ breathing became harsher as well and the moment he entered a digit into the responsive body, Severus climaxed.

Severus grabbed the edges of the bath and squeezed it when he orgasmed, shooting his semen over Angelus’ hand. He looked into the dark brown eyes and noticed the closed eyes and the vampire rubbing himself against the side of the bath. He reached out and tweaked a nipple, causing the body to shudder and Severus knew Angelus had come.

Angelus unzipped his pants and cleaned himself. His cock hardened again when Severus stared at his cock. He began stroking it until he heard a commotion at the door and quickly dressed himself before lifting Severus out of the tub. 

Severus dressed himself in the bathrobe that hung on the door and was just in time to see Xander stand in the door opening. He looked angry as he sniffed the air, making Severus blush and hide his face again in Angelus’ chest. He felt the strong arms embrace him and prayed that Xander wouldn’t do anything irrational.

 

*****

 

Xander placed his unconscious burdens on the bed and went to the bathroom. He sniffed the air and smelled Severus’ pheromones coming through the door. Just the thought of Angelus’ touching Severus without his permission had him opening the door with force.

He now stood in the doorway with Severus and Angelus’ in an embrace that screamed fear. He frowned when he looked back at the door, broken on the floor and smiled sheepishly before turning serious again. “Angelus, get on the bed!”

Severus watched how his vampire obeyed and tried to follow him, but Xander stood in front of him and pushed him back into the room. He shivered just by not seeing Angelus. 

“Sev, do you want to stay with him? You just met him,” Xander asked as he waited for the answer.

“I never felt anything like this. I know I just met him, but he’s the one,” Severus explained, desperately wanting to go to Angelus.

Xander guided the man back to the vampire. “You hurt him in any way, and you’ll wish I never turned you into one of my Childer,” Xander warned sharply.

Angelus nodded and held Severus before kissing the man softly, not hearing Xander, Spike and Dru leave.

 

***End flashback***


	2. Chapter 2

***England, Casper, Black Hills***

 

Xander watched the red head and blonde snuggle before grinning at the way those two got together. In the beginning, he had thought that it wouldn’t take long, but they had taken their time.

 

***Flashback – Four years ago***

 

As Ron, Harry and Draco entered their bedroom, all three went exploring and picking beds to sleep on. 

Draco fell asleep the moment his blonde head hit the pillow and snuggled into the blankets.

Harry went to the bathroom to freshen himself before joining his new friends downstairs. He sighed when he saw Ron staring at their friend on the bed. “Tell him, Ron,” Harry suggested before closing the bathroom door.

Ron heard Harry’s words, but was too scared for his heart to do something about his feelings for Draco. He sat on the edge of Draco’s bed and leaned forward and softly kissed the pouty lips before retreating and lying on his own bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Draco woke up when he felt himself being kissed. He opened his eyes to see Ron pull back. He blushed when he brushed his fingers across his lips. “I love you, Ron,” he whispered knowing his friend hadn’t heard him.

Harry enjoyed his bath before entering their room. He stared at the two boys separate and lying in their own beds. Harry shook his head and knew that he and the others would have to bring them together. The Gryffindor had seen the look Xander had given his friends.

 

******

 

Xander waited patiently for the others to come down after their hard day. He had offered to let Severus stay, but it was unnecessary as Angelus and Severus didn’t leave each other alone. Xander looked up when he saw Harry enter the kitchen and sat down. “You want something to drink?”

Harry nodded before fidgeting on the chair. He was startled when a blonde man entered the kitchen and teased him by ruffling his hair. A small smile escaped his mouth and blushed when Xander stared at him.

“You and your friends can stay here, if you like? I have enough room here for lots of people,” Xander suggested.

“I would love to, I don’t have any other place to go to,” Harry replied. “Where is Professor Snape?”

“I’m here,” Severus answered as he and his new lover entered the kitchen. “Are Ron and Draco still upstairs? Please tell me they are finally together?”

“No, they’re not together. They’re too scared to do something about their feelings and both fell asleep in their separate beds,” Harry answered as he sipped his tea.

Dru served everyone tea before taking some herself. She stared at Angelus as he embraced Severus from behind…protective about his mate. She smiled as she knew Xander was the same with her and Spike.

“Angelus, Severus, you two shall stay in one of the many rooms this house has. You won’t be staying with me, Spike and Dru. You need a place on your own,” Xander said thoughtfully as he knew this family would grow larger.

“I’m not in trouble?” Angelus said softly. He still had the feeling that he should be punished after he touched Severus without asking.

“No, unless you hurt my beauty, then you’ll wish you never laid one hand on Severus,” Xander replied.

“Could you stop calling me that?” Severus muttered as he snuggled further into Angelus’ embrace.

“No, I won’t stop calling you that, because you are my beauty and you’ll always will be,” Xander said, laughing at the pouting face his dear friend gave him.

 

*****

Draco watched Ron from the corners of his eyes as the redhead played a game of chess with Harry.

“Draco, have you told Ron yet?” Xander asked suddenly as he had grown tired of the shyness of the two young men.

“Tell me what?” Ron asked curiously and watched Draco blush.

“And you Ron, have you told Draco yet that you have a crush on him?” Harry questioned, following Xander’s example of getting the two together.

Draco stood up from his chair and dragged Ron to their bedroom.

Everyone heard the slamming of the bedroom door before smirking at each other.

 

*****

 

“You like me?” Draco whispered as he stared at his friend.

“No, I don’t,” Ron answered and continued before Draco could walk away. “I’m in love with you.”

Draco heard the first words and turned sad eyes on the floor before his snapped back up at the following words. “You do? I mean…me too.”

Ron stared at the silver eyes and quickly stepped forward, embraced the blonde as he kissed the pouty lips. As Draco gasped at the touch, Ron entered his tongue and duelled with the slick and warm tongue inside.

Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ron’s neck before he deepened the kiss, earning him a loud moan from his boyfriend. His heart fluttered at the new name he had given Ron…boyfriend.

Ron pressed himself closer against the strong chest, his groin against Draco’s as he moved his hips to get more friction. 

Draco followed Ron’s movements until they became desperate for their orgasm. It came suddenly as if they weren’t prepared for it. Their jeans soaking up their semen as they collapsed against each other. Embracing, they stumbled towards the bedroom, only to quickly strip themselves and snuggling together on the bed.

They stared in each other’s eyes as they continued kissing each other.

 

*****

 

“Wow, those two are really loud!” Angelus stated as his vamp hearing collected the loud moaning. Spike nodded his agreement before the vampires groaned themselves as their lovers kissed them deeply.

“No eavesdropping!” Xander admonished them even though he couldn’t but smile. Those two were finally a couple.

 

***End flashback***

 

Xander watched his mentor and his best friend snuggle with their lovers. It saddened him that he hadn’t been able to get them away from Buffy sooner. That girl had inflicted too many injuries on them physically and mentally for them to try to contact him. He was happy to see them alive and well, as their lovers protected them from any harm.

But Xander knew now why everybody who stepped into his house fell in love with his heart’s desire. The house was spelled for those who needed love and a soul mate.

 

***Flashback – Three years ago***

 

“Giles, we have to get out of here,” Willow whispered to her mentor as he sat next to her.

“I know. We’ll have to try when she’s gone,” Giles replied softly and pretended to read as Buffy’s gaze fell upon them.

The Slayer was furious that Angel had taken sides with Xander, still not knowing that Angel had turned into Angelus. She watched her Watcher and friend read and smirked, as she knew for certain that those two were hers, not seeing Xander look from a distance.

 

******

 

Xander watched from a distance at the Magic shop, looking sadly how Buffy mistreated his friends. He waited patiently for Buffy to go out until he went inside. “Sirius, follow me.”

Sirius had agreed to help Xander in order to get his friends away from the blonde girl. He walked behind Xander when he entered the shop. Sirius witnessed the redhead cry and hug Xander as the older man trembled. He felt connected to the older man and before he knew it, he stood before Giles and held him.

Giles didn’t know the man, but he felt like they belonged. His trembling turned to shaking when the black haired man held him tightly before carrying him to Xander. “Xander, we have to go.”

“I know,” Xander replied, touching Sirius hand and Giles’ arm he apparated into his home.

They quickly placed their burdens into the prepared room and tend to them. Xander made sure Willow was comfortable before he left her alone to freshen up. The young man walked towards Giles’ room and stood in the doorway, staring at Sirius taking care of Giles who was holding the other man’s hand tightly as if he was afraid that Sirius would leave him.

“What is with dark haired men falling instantly for my friends?” Xander muttered before closing the door, giving the two men some private time.

 

*****

“How is it that I feel like I’ve known you all my life, only after we just met?” Giles asked shocked.

Sirius watched the other man’s every move and sat next to him on the bed. “I don’t know, but I feel the same. But it happened once, I witnessed this,” he answered.

“With who?” Giles asked, his curiosity coming to fore.

“Angelus and Severus,” Sirius answered. “Severus is a friend of ours.”

“Angelus is back? We have to warn Xander and your friend. They’re in danger!” Giles called out in panic as he stood up and despite the fact he didn’t have much energy left, he jumped up and ran to the door only to be stopped by Sirius.

“Don’t go, Giles. Xander isn’t in danger. Angelus is Xander’s Childer, whatever that means,” Sirius explained even though he still didn’t understand how a family like that happens.

“But how is that possible? Xander isn’t a vampire!” Giles demanded.

“No, but he is a powerful wizard and part hyena,” Sirius answered. “And hyena’s have packs lead by females. Xander’s hyena is female.”

“Are you sure he isn’t in danger?” Giles asked again. He trusted Sirius, but his protectiveness for Xander was still there.

“He’s fine, Angelus is fine…everybody is fine!” Sirius said, taking Giles in his arms and guiding him towards the bed. “But you’re not fine, you need a nap.”

“I don’t do naps!” Giles said, trying to be serious which was hard as he yawned right after his words.

“Right and I don’t love you. Now let’s get you undressed and under the blankets,” Sirius said as he began unbuttoning Giles’ shirt and pants.

Giles just let it happen as he stood there sheepishly watching the other man undress him. He was pushed on the bed and under the blankets. Giles felt himself becoming more sleepy than he thought as his head rested on the pillow. “You love me?” he muttered surprised.

“I’m getting there,” Sirius answered as he lay on top of the blankets and watched the other man fall asleep.

 

*****

 

Willow examined her bruises until she finally was able to shower and dress. She was startled when someone knocked on her door. She opened it and was surprised to see Drusilla, standing in the doorway. Willow blushed as the dark eyes ran all over her body.

Xander walked by and rolled his eyes. There has to be something in this house that makes people fall in love instantly. He smiled when he saw Willow letting Dru inside, he growled softly, warning Dru about touching. He saw his princess smiling at him before closing the door. He adjusted himself before quickly walking to his blonde vamp.

 

******

Willow wasn’t sure what to do. A strong master vampire was standing in front of her…a very beautiful woman. “Uhm…”

“No need to be scared, Willow,” Dru said as she circled around Willow.

“You sound…uhm…sane,” Willow said softly, not sure if the older woman would be insulted.

“Yes, I am. Xander fixed that for me. He’s very powerful,” Dru answered as it would explain everything.

“How?” Willow asked curiously.

“By claiming me and letting me drink his blood,” Dru explained. She stopped circling Willow and sat on the edge of the witch’s bed.

“He let you drink his blood? What did you do? I’ll kill you if you’re hurting him!” Willow exclaimed, even though she heard the truth in Dru’s voice, she was still worried about her friend. “What do you mean he’s powerful?”

“He claimed me and Spike at the school when Angelus offered him to Spike as bait,” Dru answered, watching a stunned look appear on Willow’s face leading into shock at her next words. “And he’s a wizard.”

“Oh goddess, what have I done? I can’t believe I thought Buffy and Angel were telling the truth. Will Xander ever forgive me?” Willow muttered to herself, her body shaking in horror at what she had done to Xander.

“He has already forgiven you; he does that a lot. Even Angelus is forgiven,” Dru replied.

“Angelus is here? He’s not hurting Xander? How did Angelus come back? Why did he help Buffy with following Xander? What…” A slender finger on her mouth stopped Willow’s questions.

“Shh. After Xander claimed us, he went back for Angelus and reclaimed him as well. Me, Spike and Angelus are now Childer of Xander Harris and he’s a lot more that he let you and your friends believe,” Dru explained. “But now, you need to rest and you can talk to Xander when you wake up.”

Willow didn’t object and lay on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, not noticing how Dru curled around her; protecting her from any harm. The dark haired vampire made sure she wasn’t doing anything that would set of her Sire, but then again, he might only give her a warning like he had done with Angelus. 

 

***End Flashback***


	3. Chapter 3

***England, Casper, Black Hills***

 

As Xander’s eyes settled on the last couple as he remembered the last four years fondly before placing Spike on his lap and kissing him thoroughly. He heard snickers coming from each corner of the room before lots of moans filled the living room.

 

***Flashback – Two years ago***

 

Harry watched his family grow as they all had turned into a couple. He was still single and needed to feel like he belonged and he missed that. Xander had tried to comfort him and talked to him about the ‘problem’ as Harry called it, but he had refused to go out on a blind date with one of Xander’s friends.

Xander watched one of his Sunnydale friends enter his house and knew instantly that something was wrong, but knowing Oz, the young man wouldn’t show it on his face or through his emotions.

Harry gasped when he saw the tired red haired man and was just in time to catch the smaller man in his arms before he fainted. “Xander?”

“Take him and follow me,” Xander instructed, leaving Harry to carry Oz into one of the many empty rooms. He had seen Harry’s stare at Oz and decided without Harry’s knowledge that they were good for each other. They fit well.

Harry stared at Xander but did as instructed. He carefully placed his arm under Oz’s legs and one behind the man’s back and lifted him in his arms before following Xander upstairs.

“Harry, you take care of Oz for me like the others did with their soul mate,” Xander instructed and walked away, not waiting for Harry’s protest of the words ‘soul mate’.

The young man stood in the bedroom staring at the retreating back of his friend. He turned back to Oz when the redhead moaned. Harry carefully placed his burden onto the bed before he walked into the bathroom to prepare a bath.

Oz felt the softness of the blankets when the young man who had been carrying him placed him there. He opened his eyes and squinted at the light, but saw a slender young man walking to the bathroom. He heard water running and knew the bath was meant for him.

Harry closed the taps when the bath was ready and returned to his patient. He helped Oz with undressing him until he realised what he was doing and blushed brightly, stopping his hands and placing them behind his back.

“Do we know each other?” Oz croaked. He hadn’t used his voice since a few months ago. He shuddered; he didn’t want to think about it any longer.

“No, but that is normal in Xander’s house. People tend to fall in love with someone the moment they see each other,” Harry answered as he felt butterflies fly through his stomach.

“Ah,” Oz said softly before stumbling naked towards the bathroom. 

Harry followed him, eyes averted from the gorgeous body in front of him. He helped Oz into the warm water and smiled when he other man sighed from happiness. With shaking hands, he took a washcloth and soaped it up. Grabbing his courage, he began washing Oz’s feet, gently movements until he reached the upper thighs. Harry stilled for a moment before quickly washing Oz’s genitals before washing the body further up. 

Oz closed his eyes as Harry, remembering Xander used that name for this young man, washed him. He tensed a bit when the hands were near his cock until he was cleaned. It was done gently but quickly and he couldn’t help but feel saddened that the hands were now on his chest instead of his hardening cock.

Harry had noticed it but continued washing Oz until he gently made Oz lean forward so he could do his back. The hard cock bobbed slightly out of the bath water and Harry eyed it lustfully. He shook his head; he shouldn’t feel this way yet. Oz had been through something traumatic and here he was getting all excited about him.

“Touch me,” Oz whispered as he turned begging eyes on Harry.

“Are you sure? I can wait until you’re ready,” Harry answered as he knew from today they would be together. His heart has never lied to him before.

“Please, I need you to erase…” Oz croaked, stopping when his emotions became too much.

Harry leaned forward, giving Oz a gentle peck on the mouth before his hands left the washcloth and took Oz’s hard cock in his hands. He slowly pumped the hard flesh as his own hardened as well. He squeaked when a warm hand cupped his balls and massaged them through his pants.

Harry pumped faster, his other hand cupping the sensitive balls, rolling them in his hand as he kissed Oz again. Their tongues met and the kiss deepened until Oz screamed out his name as he came in the water. 

Oz swallowed Harry’s scream as well, as the young man came in his pants, coating his cock and balls with his thick semen. 

Harry continued moving his hips until he was spent. He looked down to see that the water had gushed over the edge and mostly covered him. Harry stood up and undressed himself before lifting Oz from the bath.

 

*****

 

“Xander, who was that?” Draco asked as he watched Harry carrying a man earlier.

“That was Oz, a good friend of mine, Willow and Giles,” Xander answered as he and Angelus prepared dinner.

“Xander, is Oz okay?” Willow asked worried as she looked up as if she could look through the ceiling.

“No, he’s not okay. But he will be fine with Harry,” Angelus answered instead of Xander. He had smelled pain on the redhead but also belonging when Oz had looked Harry. And Harry shared that feeling.

“Like the rest of us did with the one we met here except for Spike,” Giles said calmly.

“What do you mean except me?” Spike said insulted.

“You fell in love with Xander when he reclaimed you at the school,” Angelus replied as he looked knowingly at his former Grandchilde.

“Oh, well, who wouldn’t? He was hot!” Spike replied grinning.

“And you were cute with the way you were submissive the moment I turned you around,” Xander deadpanned, causing all to laugh at Spike’s blushing face.

“It’s about time Harry found his significant other,” Willow said softly, ending the conversation as they agreed silently.

 

***End flashback***

 

Xander watched each couple and knew they were finally safe. It was only a year ago that he had to do something drastic about a lunatic Buffy.

 

***Flashback - one year ago***

 

Buffy looked around frantically as she searched high and low for the whereabouts of her former friends. Xander had disappeared when a dragon suddenly showed up and took their car. Then Angel left her and never appeared again. Her Watcher and friend were gone when she returned after patrolling and from that day on, she still hadn’t found them. 

The Slayer stood on the road where she lost Xander. She looked around and all she could see was desert, so there should be a cover somewhere, as her friend couldn’t disappear in thin air.

She was startled when two loud sounds came from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see a young man and an old man standing in front of her. Her slayer senses went haywire as she felt the reek of magic coming from them.

“Maybe we can be of assistance,” the old man offered.

Buffy’s eyes went wide as she watched everything with an evil smile. With their help, she will win and get the power she deserved. “I think we’ll be great together!”

 

*****

 

Xander felt the alarms more than heard them when someone breached his security wall around his house. He stood ready to attack whatever was coming for him, when he saw his parents stumbling through the wall.

“Mom, dad!” he cried out as he collected his mother from the sand path. Spike was there the instant when the alarms went off. He couldn’t let Xander face the enemy alone and had broke Xander’s golden rule by coming towards him. He took hold of Xander’s father and together they took Xander’s parents to his house.

“Xander, Buffy’s preparing an attack, now that two strangers had told her where you are. They are helping her,” Jessica explained as she limped towards the kitchen.

Anthony followed his wife as he took in his surroundings and the people that were in the house. “I see your family has grown.”

“Yes, let me introduce everyone,” Xander said as he embraced his lover. “This is the love of my life, Spike,” he said and placed a kiss in the vampire’s neck.

“Hello Mrs. and Mr. Harris,” Willow greeted, a bit scared after what she had done to their son.

“Hello, Willow. We know,” Jessica said, hoping the girl would understand her answer.

Willow smiled before introducing her lover. “This is Dru, my girlfriend.”

“The couples next to Willow are Angelus and Severus, Draco and Ron, Giles and Sirius and Harry and Oz,” Xander continued his introduction. “Guys, these are my parents, Jessica and Anthony Harris.”

After the introduction was over, Xander turned a stern look on his lover. “We need to talk,” he said before guiding his shivering lover to their room.

 

*****

 

“Why didn’t you listen to me?” Xander demanded, using a harsh voice.

“I couldn’t let you face the enemy alone, Xander. You have three strong master vampires, five wizards, one witch and one werewolf in this family. We could beat her together, especially now that she seemed to be receiving help from others,” Spike argued angrily.

Xander didn’t answer as he realised that his lover was right. He had been focused on defeating the enemy alone and protecting his family. But his vamp was right, they had a lot of capable fighters in this family. “You’re right.”

“I am? I mean, I am,” Spike replied stunned.

Xander didn’t wait for Spike as he walked downstairs, letting Spike hurry behind him. “Guys, I need to talk you all.”

Everybody sat in the living room, waiting worried for Xander to begin. “Spike reminded me what kind of powerful people I have in my family as I was trying to protect each and every one of you by myself. But I can’t protect you all at the same time from Buffy or from the people she got help from,” Xander said and smiled sheepishly as he saw worried, a bit angry and stern looks sending his way.

“I understand that you want to protect us, but we’re more than capable of helping you,” Angelus said.

“I know. Spike said the same thing,” Xander replied before placing his hand on Spike’s shoulder as the vampire was seating in front of him on the floor. A large smile graced Spike’s features.

As plans were made, they couldn’t do much more than wait. Xander had wanted to take a look only to have his entire family telling him not to do that, too afraid that Buffy would sense the change in the invisible wall.

 

*****

 

Buffy stood next Albus and Tom as the two men prepared a spell to make them go into Xander’s house. She was excited, as she knew she could kill him and become more powerful than she already was.

Tom was done and beckoned Buffy forward, breaching the wall and stepping onto an area with a large house on it. She looked around and noticed several people standing around her, as they had known she was coming. “Angel? Willow? Giles? What are you doing here? You should stand by me and not that bubbling idiot of a Xander!” Buffy screamed when she finally realised all of her friends were at Xander’s.

Xander just stood there, looking at his former friend as he saw that her character had changed very badly. She was an egoist, a self-centred bitch. He didn’t have another word for it. 

Two men stepped through the wall and stood next to Buffy, standing a pose as they stared at the young man in front of them. 

Xander kept staring at Buffy, while Willow and Giles stood a few metres of his right, Harry, Draco and Ron on his left…ready to attack. While he was focused on Buffy, he didn’t notice that the two men were attacking his family. 

Harry, Draco, Ron and Sirius were firing spells after spells against the two dark wizards, trying to weaken them until Severus was ready for the final spell that would destroy the two men for once and for all.

Willow and Giles prepared the spell that they had found to remove Buffy’s slayer strength while Xander fought with all his strength to protect his body against the blows. The Slayer had been practising.

Angelus, Spike, Oz and Dru were standing in the doorway as they had been forbidden to fight by Xander. Magic and a Slayer don’t go well together, so the family had decided that the vampires and the werewolf should stay inside where they would be safe. But they were nervous and scared as they watched their loved ones fight the final event.

Spike’s eyes widened, as magic seemed to spark from his lover’s body and hit the Slayer in the chest. Buffy was slammed back, but she got back onto her legs real quick.

Angelus watched the man with the white beard turn around as he reached out his hand to attack his lover. He clawed at the invisible entrance as it blocked his exit when he wanted to rescue his lover. Spike and Dru held him as they sought comfort as well. This was the first time in their lives they weren’t able to help their family. They continued watching from the doorway on the floor, holding each other tightly.

Even though Dru was scared, she watched proudly how her redhead controlled her magic well. The wind blew around her and Giles as they reached the end of the spell.

Oz watched in fascination how his young lover fired spell after spell towards the dark wizards, distracting them from Severus. He couldn’t be more proud than he already was, but just like the vampires, he was worried.

Severus had seen the move and said the Latin words, witnessing the strength and magic leaving Albus and Voldemort’s bodies until they turned to ashes. He heard a scream as he turned towards Xander.

Draco, Ron and Harry were stunned at the agile movements Xander made as he fought with Buffy. Several colourful lights enveloped Buffy’s body and it was lifted into the air. At once the colours exploded, leaving Buffy without strength…a normal human girl.

The former Slayer was furious when she felt her strength and Slayer senses leave her and searched around her until she found what she wanted. She rushed towards Xander; hand in the sky ready to plunge her knife into Xander’s body.

Spike went ballistic as he watched Buffy attack Xander with the knife, not seeing Giles strike with a spell, slamming her into the tree behind her.

Xander quickly made his way to Spike, who was huddled in the corner. “Will, I’m okay.” Before Xander knew it, he had an armful of a shaken vampire. Both turned towards the tree, seeing a former Slayer with surprise in her eyes, blood dripping from her mouth and a branch sticking out from her chest.

Each couple embraced each other before Willow walked towards Buffy and closed her eyes. The wall shimmered as Jessica and Anthony Harris entered their home. They took a look around and collected Buffy’s body before leaving again.

 

***End flashback***

 

Xander shivered at the memory of Buffy’s death. It had been an ordeal to kill one of their own. But it had been the only way. Now here they were…five years later, still together as a family…home.


End file.
